falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riddler's Park
Once known as the Hatchie National Wildlife Refuge, the forest was split in two by Interstate 40, but has been growing for over 200 years. In 2281, old maps show that the trees now span an area three times as big as before the Great War. The whole region is now a breeding place for mutated mammals, birds, and insects, who fill the air with a constant noise of squeaking and buzzing sounds which form together to become a painful noise able to hold off anyone who finds themselves too close to the forest. Travellers from New Memphis, en route to Jackson, always follow the highway until it ends at a place called Riddler's Park, where the road disappears into the shadows and where a strange ghoul awaits them to guide them through the forest for a small fee. History Sometime in the 2060's, the council of the town of Stanton ordered the construction of a small playground, as part of a bigger plan for the region to attract more married couples with children. It was a place of joy for many kids as they grew up near the forest, whilst the global tensions started escalating as the planet's resources were rapidly disappearing and the Resource Wars were reaching its zenith. As the world was going to hell, the children of Stanton enjoyed living in an isolated world of dreams and aspirations that only the young could have. At the time of the Great War, four children and their parents were at the playground. They were lucky enough that they were not caught in one of the impacts. Instead, the playground was flooded with radiation, killing the adults. Strangely, the children managed to survive the radiation. After a few days, some of them had already turned into Ghouls, as they stayed at the playground, desperately trying to bring their parents back to life, which was of course, impossible. The four ghoulified children simply stayed where they were, since they were too afraid about what could happen if they lost sight of their parents' bodies and what things they could encounter on the road to their homes in Stanton. The children grew older, and they managed to survive for years on scavenged canned food from shops around the playground and water found on the edges of the Hatchie Forest. Over the years, a couple more ghouls stumbled across the small settlement that the 4 had formed, and some decided to stay. In the year 2239, another ghoul arrived from parts unknown. As he encountered the settlement of Riddler's Park, the name it was given in it's pre-War days, he noticed that the small group desperately needed something to believe in and someone to guide them. The mysterious ghoul, who happened to have been a Jewish rabbi almost 2 centuries ago, chose to use the settlement and its inhabitants to bring Judaism back into the barren wasteland. Because the other ghouls had all forgotten their pre-War names thanks to dementia and other reasons, and because they also did not care, the old rabbi decided to give everyone a new name. He named himself Ezra, and the others were given names such as Jacob, Nehemiah and Noömi. These old Jewish names would serve to reflect their beliefs. On September 27, in the year 2250, a group of armed bigots attacked the park, with the intention to kill all of the ghouls that had lived there peacefully for years. Three of the 8 ghouls got killed in the fight, and before the remaining ones, including Ezra, got killed as well, a small caravan of merchants rushed in to help. Together, they managed to repel the attackers and win the battle. Gratefull as they were, the ghouls of Riddler's Park offered the merchants a place to stay and set up shop, which they did. The caravaneers, some coming from as far away as New Memphis, established contact with other caravans and even the BRC, who quickly helped turn the small settlement into a fortified camp and supply spot for those traveling along the Dirty 40, as the road was nicknamed. Inhabitants The small camp is inhabited by a total of 8 persons, all of which are ghoul. Half of them suffers from amnesia, making them forget their names in just a few days after receiving a new one, which is why most don't bother learning their names. The other 4 takes care of the camp and the small field where they grow crops, of which most is eventually sold in the general store. These 4 are named Ezra, Nehemiah, Jacob and Noömi. Their names reflect their Jewish beliefs, derived from the stories that Ezra loves to tell every evening about their Jewish ancestors. Ezra holds the title of Forester, meaning that he is the one who guides travelers through the dark forest. Ezra is the leader of the group of ghouls. Nehemiah takes care of the store and oversees the trading with any merchants that pass through. Jacob and Noömi serve as the guards of the camp, both armed with Trail Carbines Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Adoptable